


Starving Gifts

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Shironeki - Freeform, Slight hidekane if you squint (that was intended), eating disorders (sort of), happy birthday Kaneki!, implied hidekane, not a fan of touken, protective Kaneki, slight touken if you squint (though not intended)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki forgets his birthday, but his friends are there to help him remember. Though consequently, he forgets someone as equally important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starving Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I really do not know how on earth to characterize Tsukiyama, so I'm sorry if his parts suck. With that being siad, I really don't pay attention to his catch phrases, because I don't like him. So I may be dry when it comes to him. Also, this is for Kaneki's b-day, so I hope you all enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul!

When Kaneki walked into Anteiku that night, he hadn't expected a legion of balloons to be strung up from the ceiling, nor had he expected the area to be lit with colorful lights. And to top it off, a large banner that hung too from the ceiling, which read “Happy Birthday Kaneki!”.

 

Soon, the words on the banner came to life, as a house full of excited, cheerful ghouls personified the phrase, and shouted it into the air upon Kaneki's arrival. The half ghoul was quite taken aback, in all honesty. Firstly, his birthday had gone unnoticed by him. December had quickly sneaked up behind him, and his birthday had done so even quicker.

 

How they all managed come together, his group and Anteiku, he hadn't a clue. The look of bewilderment must have been concrete on his face, as the ghouls, who'd assumed rather animated postures, melted down, as Kaneki looked at them like they were all idiots.

 

“I told you he forgot,” grumbled Nishiki, who straightened up.

“Shut up, idiot Nishiki!” snapped Touka, as she walked towards Kaneki, “Of course you didn't forget your own birthday,” her voice lessened in ferocity, “did you?”

 

There was a silence as Touka walked in front of Kaneki, and both realized that the the months of agony and pain he'd endured had essentially robbed him of his life (or hadn't becoming a ghoul done that in itself?)

 

“You really did forget, didn't you?” She whispered silently, just so the two of them could hear.

“S-sorry,” Kaneki suddenly said , as he ran a hand through his white strands of hair, “I u-um...”

 

“Kaneki-kun hasn't been feeling his best lately,” came the breathy tone of Tsukiyama's voice , who glided from the stool, and walked beside the two, “but perhaps a break from your recent endeavors, Kaneki, will set you on the right path once again, right?”

 

Touka visibly gagged at the close proximity she suddenly shared with Tsukiyama, and grabbed Kaneki by the hand, pulling him towards a round table with gifts atop of it. “We all bought presents, big brother,” came a rather high voice, “we hope you like them.”

 

Kaneki looked at all of them, Nishiki, Touka, Tsukiyama, Hinami, everybody (even Mr. Yomo and Mr. Uta)...everybody had gathered there on his birthday. He hoped the hadn't spent a lot of money on him.

 

“G-guys, I really don't know what to say,” he shuddered, like his old self had, garnering smiles from the group, “Thank you.”

 

It was a small party, more like a gathering even. The fact that for this moment, everyone was happily together, speaking without a care in the world, lightened Kaneki's mood just a bit. They'd done so for Kaneki's sake, and that was good enough for him.

Hinami and Touka finally got to spend time together, like they'd been wanting to for ages. They found a booth, and talked. Uta and Yomo drank their “wine”. They even invited Tsukiyama into the trio.

 

Kaneki had found his seat at Touka's booth, near the door.

 

“Are you going to start working at Aneukuagain, big brother?” Hinami asked quietly, “then we could always be happy like this.”

A heavy silence filled their booth, as a damper of sadness fell before Kaneki. Touka looked away. His constant tracking of Aogiri really was cutting into Hinami's childhood, wasn't it?

 

“I'll think about it, okay Hinami-chan?”

  
The small ghoul smiled, though Touka just narrowed her eyes. She could practically taste the lie in the air, “I'm going to go get us some coffee.”

 

He made to stop her, but figured it was useless. Hinami, happy enough to be around her sister, followed Touka in suit, leaving Kaneki alone at the booth. He looked at the table that was further into the cafe. His gifts had practically littered the surface. He hadn't opened them yet, in fact, he wasn't sure if he was going to open them.

 

Something about this happiness, despite the occasion, felt artificial, it felt wrong. Like he had no right to be granted such happiness, when his friends (even together like this) were still in danger. Happiness was a luxury, serenity was even more.

 

In the midst of his thoughts, a tap at the glass door gained his attention. Had the chatter in the corridor been any louder than it was, he probably wouldn't have heard it. Slowly, he hopped off of the stool, and opened the door.

 

The night was cool, of course, and the wind howled lightly, as large gust swept the vacant street. He looked around the street, surprised that he'd seen no one in sight. With a shrug, he made to peak his head back inside, only, a small white object caught his attention.

 

Stepping out and kneeling down, he grabbed a mysterious box that had been placed right outside of the cafe door. Opening it slowly, he nearly gasped at the sight of a white cup-cake square in the center. Taped to the inside of the lid was a note. With mild difficulty, Kaneki managed to un-tape it.

 

_It matches your hair now, huh? I got you a cupcake even though you can't eat it (it's the thought that counts!). You probably don't remember me, but that's life, I guess. Happy birthday Kaneki._

 

_-Hideyoshi Nagachika_

_p.s: I'm glad you found new friends._

 

There were a few things that ran through his head at that moment. One, how the hell did Hide know he was a ghoul? Two, how did he know his hair had changed color? Three, had it really been that long, to the point were Hide doubted Kaneki's memory?

 

The ghoul stood up. How long had it been, exactly? When was the last time he'd contacted his blond friend? They hung out last when? Over six months ago?

 

“I'll be back!” Kaneki had shouted as he opened the door, and as quickly as he'd done so, he slammed the glass shut. The cupcake box practically morphed into his hand, as his grip around the box was unyielding, to the point of crushing the actual pastry In the cardboard.

His detachment made sense now. There was nothing “wrong” about being happy, there was nothing “wrong” about the party. What was wrong was that the most important person of his life wasn't there to spend it with him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Shock filled him to the brim at the discovery of Hide's relocation from his previous apartment, to a new home. Kankei had found himself in a rather embarrassing spot, as he'd knocked rather loudly on Hide's previous home, only to be met with a league of college girls who'd let him know that the “cute blond kid” had moved out some months ago, and they could provide no sort of new address.

 

Though they'd invited Kaneki in for some drinks and snacks.

 

His time consuming ghoul meat had enhanced his senses incredibly. Without an actual address as to where Hide may have moved, his main source of direction lay within his internal GPS. In other words, his nose. Hide's smell had been all around the small box, not to mention, the moment Kaneki picked up on the scent, it was hard for him to shake it off.

 

Memories suddenly started to fill his brain. Birthday parties, hang outs, sleep overs, they all materialized suddenly to the forefront of his mind. A feeling of deep guilt welled within Kaneki's gut, as he realized what exactly he'd been putting to the side, just for the sake of his own personal mission.

 

He'd spent more time with Touka and the gang at Aneuku than he had with Hide, which to him, was a very bad thing. Yes, Anteiku was there for him as a ghoul, but Hide was there for him to begin with, and obviously he still wanted to be there.

 

Hide's absence from Kaneki's life had been wrong.

 

In the midst of his memories and regrets, his nose had found itself before a rather small door, above it, an apartment number painted in black ink. He hadn't even noticed that he'd dragged himself to the top steps, to one of many doors that marked the top floor.

 

Hide's scent was thick around the door.

  
It had taken the ghoul a long while to find the new apartment, and given the time, he assumed that Hide would already be sleeping. Thankfully, in his half year absence, he'd gained a sense of stealth and secrecy. Pick locking the door wasn't hard, slipping inside through the small crack that he allowed himself was even easier.

 

His eyes had no trouble adjusting to the physical darkness that the place held within it, though the loneliness was something that he couldn't wade off, not quite easily.

 

Finding Hide's room hadn't been all that hard at all, the smell was too strong (and too welcoming). He could smell the blond from a mile away, and the fact that he'd found his bedroom was overwhelming enough for Kaneki.

 

With a hand on the knob, the half ghoul twisted the silver.

 

He stepped into the room silently, as he heard the steady breathing of Hide's breath, as the young man lay asleep on the bed. There were papers scattered on the ground, clothing and other materials that Kaneki carefully stepped over, as to not wake the blond. With a sigh, the ghoul made his way to the bed, looking at his friend who lay before him. Blond hair fanned out on the white pillow (when had it grown so long?), and his fingers twisted with one another, as they inched just away from his face. The blanket had covered most of Hide's body,

 

Kaneki scowled slightly, as he spotted the large bags under Hide's eyes, and the way that his skin had grown slightly clammy, paler even. And had he lost a little weight.

 

The ghoul sat down on the bed, gently running a hand through Hide's soft strands of hair. At the same time, he stroked his cheek softly. In Kaneki's attempt to save those around him, he'd neglected to spend time with that who was closest to him.

 

The cupcake box was still in his hand, and though it looked like it had suffered through hell, he placed the deformed box on top of the night stand. Afterwords, he leaned forward, and kissed the blond on the forehead.

 

“Thank you, Hide,” he whispered silently, “You're the best gift I've got.”

 

Standing up, he figured that it would be best for him to return to Anteiku , only Hide's home felt so comfortable and homey. Perhaps he could stay a little longer? Slide in between Hide's sheets?

 

“Happy birthday, Kaneki,” the blond spoke grogilly, before Kaneki had a chance to register what was going on, “Did you get your gift.”

The ghoul turned around quickly, looking at his tired friend, as Hide reached to turn on the lamp that sat on his night stand.

 

“I almost though you forgot I existed,” the blond yawned, “But I'm glad you found friends anyway.”   
  
“No Hide!” Kaneki began loudly, “It's just that, it's just-”  
  
“It's alright Kaneki, I already knew. You don't have to explain anything,” Hide cut the ghoul off, and at the same time, threw his sheet off, and swung his leg over the edge of the bed, “I've got gifts for you though!”

 

Kaneki was somewhat startled by the muscle mass that Hide seemed to lack, and even more alarmed at the sight of his figure, that had seemed to shrink with malnutrition all together.

 

“Hide, have you been taking care of yourself,” asked the ghoul.

 

“Don't worry about me!” Hide exclaimed, as he walked over to Kaneki, “Since you're here, I'll show you what I got you.”  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Hide had expected Kaneki to show up at his apartment, that much had been obvious, though he lost a little bit of hope, which Is why he slept.

 

But now that Kaneki was here (and very concerned about Hide's weight), the blond had taken him to the living room, where he exposed an assortment of books, new releases and fan guides, all by Kaneki's favorite writer.

 

“Tadaa! Happy Birthday Kaneki!” The young man cheered, “I hope you like them!” And truly, Kaneki did, he loved them, but Hide's figure concerned him more than anything.

 

“Thank you Hide! But I’ll only accept them if you talk to me about your weight,” the ghoul pleaded, “I know I've been gone for a while...but this is ridiculous.”

Hide sighed, and his smile faltered, “Between eating and looking for your sorry butt, I think I've obsessed over the latter! But I’ll start taking care of myself again, only if you promise to come and vis-”

 

“I promise,” and Kaneki was true to his word, because he didn't fancy seeing his best friend rot to dust because of his own negligence to visit, “Just no more of this.” _You're the most important person to me, anyway._

 

Hide nodded, “Agreed...so, are you going back to Anteiku?”

 

Kaneki smiled, “Nope-”

  
“Kaneki! You have to go back, they-”

 

“But we are, get dressed,” said the white haired ghoul, “I'll give you ten minutes.”

 

“But I’m tired!” Whined Hide, “And this is so sudden!”

  
“It's my birthday and I get what I want, now be ready soon!”

 

Hide grunted and ran to his restroom, “I'll be ready in fifteen!” He called. Kaneki only smiled and popped open one of his books. Now it was starting to feel like a birthday.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can always see Touka upset at Kaneki because of his choice to work against Aogiri, and not return to Anteiku. I can also see Hide being the type of guy to neglect himself if he's really looking into something (reminds me of BBC's Sherlock), and I can see Kaneki being over protective. Defiantly not my best piece of writing, but oh well! Happy B-Day Kaneki!  
> Also, this'll be on tumblr. follow my main blog lidsworth.tumblr.com and my fanfic blog lidsfanfic.tumblr.com. Have a wonderful night and a merry Christmas, an God bless!


End file.
